There has been a wireless communication system in which communication is performed using a multicarrier signal. When a terminal or a base station moves in such a wireless communication system, interference between subcarriers (Inter Carrier Interference: ICI) may occur owing to Doppler effect. When interference occurs between subcarriers, a transmission characteristic may be deteriorated.